Stiggy
"Well, look who just woke up." : —Owen Grady when he first sees Stiggy. Stiggy (スティギー, Sutigī) is a Stygimoloch that appears in Dimensional Rift that Kyana Reeves takes care of as her pet. Stiggy was lost during the battle of Spike and Killer Red. She reappeared in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom as a hero. Name Stiggy's name means "Wanderer" because he was mostly wandering instead of listening to her pet owner a lot but she'll listen. Design Appearance Stiggy is mostly reddish, with a creamy underbelly, some black lightning marks on her back and head, a white dome, dark grey spikes, a dark grey streak around her dome, dark grey and dark brown patterning all over her body. Her blood is also human like. Portrayal Stiggy was portrayed by CGI Roar Stiggy has a series of grunts and snorting. She does snarl a bit at her enemies when threaten or when a threat sees Stiggy as a threat. Stiggy's roars are also mixed with camel and pig sounds. Origins Stiggy was born in the year 2011, which was the time to use her in Jurassic World. Then after the event that close Jurassic World forever, Stiggy was free from her enclosure and encounter young Kyana when she was stuck on the island. After 3 years later, she was making friends with Spitter and Scar and later on, Green Stripes when James revealed him to his friends and pets. History Dimensional Rift Stiggy was first seen as eating her food along side with Spitter as friends. Then she was seen later in the background, playing with Spitter and Scar before Spike and Killer Red reveal themself after 3 years and attacked the group. Stiggy try to break Killer Red's bones but couldn't when they were distracted by a group of humans to follow them. After the second battle with them, they were losing and had to leave and Scar was killed in the process. After meeting Green Stripes, they went to find them again and they battle it out until Stiggy was knock out and didn't wake up for the night. After winning the battle, Stiggy didn't up for long time and sadly, they weren't going to wait around to find out. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom After Stiggy woke up and looked around for her owner, Kyana, she couldn't find her anywhere until the volcano erupting. Stiggy was caught with four other Stygimoloch. When Owen Grady and Claire Dearing were imprisoned by Eli Mills and his men, Owen whistled to Stiggy in order to make her knock down the wall and the cage door, freeing all three of them in the process. She and Owen then proceeded to interrupt the Lockwood Manor Auction before escaping into the forest. Abilities Hard Head Stiggy has a head that she can break bones with and not hers, due the how hard it is. Speed and Agility Stiggy is shown to be fast on her feet and charging at people to move them out of the way. Strength and Combat Stiggy is shown to be fast on her feet and strong on her own but she fights better when she's with allies. Weaknesses Durability Stiggy doesn't have body armor to protect her and so she keeps moving on her feet if she doesn't want to be shot. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans